Talk:Railroad Nomads
Help required! Hey there! anyone able to help with this page? My spelling and grammar and proofreading skills are terrible so for that kinda stuff go nuts! However what I really want is ideas and suggestions on what else to add to the page. What do you think the Railroad Nomads get up to? How exactly do they worship their trains? and so on.... Any ideas ya'll have just put them here and ah'll think 'bout them! Stikibunn 05:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I just gave the page a quick sweep and noticed the tons of coding for aligning the sentences and creating paragraphs. They seem redundant, so if you want I could clean up the page some more. --XterrorX 16:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Please do, I'm terrible at coding! Stikibunn 22:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha ha, Mr. Conductor from Shining Time Station! I haven't seen that in at least twenty years.--OvaltinePatrol 05:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) A description of active trains and the territory covered would be very nice. I'm particularly interested as I want to include the Railroad Nomads in my ongoing write-up of Andrew van Krammer.--OvaltinePatrol 05:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Another reason to cite some areas you'd find these guys is that this is both a dead-end and orphaned page: it leads to nothing and nothing leads to here. If we knew more specifically where they were (even if it's just a state), that'd be something to link to and from.--OvaltinePatrol 02:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Jackson I think the Railroad Nomads could have a presence in Jackson. There is a number of things they could help with, like the ongoing repair of the Tennessee Midland Railway Company line, which would connect Jackson with New Memphis, or they could help Merrit and his technicians with restoring some of the old trains. Besides that, I guess they could be involved in the transportation of goods along other railways to various settlements, like Covington. So yea, if you want, you can write something about it in this article or in Jackson's article. If not, I'll just add something in the Relations section.--Seqeu0 11:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Jackson might actually be a holy site for the railroad nomads as it is the homeof Casey Jones.... This will actually be interesting! I'm setting the local tribe to that area as the Illions Central (dispite Jackson neing serviced by the GM&O) as it will allow the tribes of that reigion to be spread out far enough as to not interfere with Jackson's normal railway running shedule Hey mind if I use these I'm a traineac and making a Fallout Fanon set in Oregon and I wanted to know if it was O.K. if I used the Nomads in it? Oregon would be beyond the main limits of the Railroad Nomads. Their main goal is to rebuild the Transcontinental Railroad (the overland route over the rockies) so there wouldn't be much there although there might be the Californian Railways in that area (A collection of tribes that work with the NCR)Stikibunn 06:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait is that yes? It's a yes but remember they will be a seerate tribe to the others mentioned elsewhere 12:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) So yes but their basically solo from the other tribes I knew he looked familiar, that's frickin' !!! :I take it you're too young to have watched Shining Time Station'?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:27, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Too right, I wasn't even around when he was at his prime, but I have a collection of his more 'surreal' comedy and live performances. One of my favorite comedians. ~Nero